Kaiser Conrad III
60 |personality = Liege |family = In Game: Count Heinrich XIII (brother) ---- In History: Hughes XII de Lusignan (cousin) Henry III of England (half-brother) |full_name = Conrad Plantagenet |reign = 1250 – 1585 |predecessor = Frederick II |successor = Conrad IV |house = Plantagenet/Lusignan |seat = Nürnberg |religion = Roman Catholic }} Kaiser Conrad III, also known as Conrad Mollities, Conrad the Effeminacy, the Femboy Emperor, King Conrad IV of Germany, is the initial ruler of the Holy Roman Empire. He was initially ruler and controls of the Empire's capital of Nürnberg. He is the only monarch who is also treason his vassals if they hostile to him. At the beginning of the game, Kaiser Conrad III had total of 2400 renown, and start with around 190 troops, but he will stay at his fief until he reach around 225—250 troops, which makes him powerful NPC in the game, with 60 strength. He is only have one brother, Count Heinrich XIII. Conrad III also known for his quickness in battle, for making him the only monarch to declare himself marshal, besides other factions who been civil war. He and other monarch, King Přemysl Otakar II of the Kingdom of Bohemia are the only young monarchs in the game, Conrad and Premysl being 33 at age. He is based on a real person, Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor (1224–1285), who was Holy Roman Emperor. Historical Background Conrad Plantagenet was born on 3 March 1224 on Lusignan, Vienne, in the Kingdom of France. He is the youngest son of Hugh X of Lusignan and his wife Isabella of Angoulême, as well of cousin of current Duke Hughes XII de Lusignan. In his youth, he was learn multiple language, such as French, German, English and Latin. Conrad who was inherited the disabilities and disorders that his father, Charles IV had. Conrad who was again returned to Luxembourg. Prince Henry who was described as "handsome Prince who always wearing very tight mail armor." In 1218, on Conrad's second birthday, his half-brother now King Henry III of England gifted Conrad a Earldom of York; but while he doesn't ruled over his earldom but he was tenure of Walter de Gray, 1st Archbishop of York from 1215 to 1255. At 17, Conrad met his cousin Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor and made Conrad's next heir to the Imperial throne and was earned as first Duke of Swabia, which was under the Hohenstaufen royal family. As Duke, he was the first French Plantagenet who spoke German, Latin and French and was most popular Duke. Henry Raspe, Landgrave of Thuringia was set up as anti-king to Frederick. By the time, Henry suffered a seriously controversy that caused him very unpopular. Caused him and Cornad to have a duel, resulted in Conrad's heavily wounded, which his wounds never recover. Henry soon make very unpopular than he was forced to resign his kingship to Conrad. The first election of 1254 were held, while King Conrad was in Aachen which by the time he's soon recovered. King Conrad was quickly traveled to Frankfurt where the election was held by the prince-electors. Conrad's was supported by his friend King Louis IX of France, King Béla IV of Hungary and almost ninety percent of the German subjects. Conrad (at 21) was first elected and crowned by Pope Innocent IV as Holy Roman Emperor on 8 April 1254 as Conrad III. During his reign, he was the most popular Holy Roman Emperors in the 13th century. In 1257, he had claims the title rightful heir as King of Italy, which last ruler was Conrad's cousin Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor. He was role war against the Kingdom of Denmark over the city of Lübeck from 1256 to 1257. His assassination attempted occurred on April 1259, which his wounds never recovered. He was most important role civil war (1267-1269) when Count Friedrich III rebelled against Conrad but ended with a defeat of Frederick III and sent to exile in Poland. Through out his life, Conrad's empire explaining in southern large parts of Lusignan, small part of Denmark and huge parts of western Italy, an area that would later come to be called the Lusignan Empire. At his final years, Conrad made alliance with Ladislaus IV of Hungary against King Přemysl Otakar II, both armies met at the Battle on the Marchfeld with Ottokar's death, the Sicilian Ghibelline was Sicilian Vespers to successfully overthrow Charles I of Naples with his allied and installed Peter III of Aragon to Sicilian throne. Conrad's health worsen by January 1281 when he was his study in Nurnberg but recovered five months later. In March 1289, Conrad suffered a stroke, left him paralyzed. By month later on 20 April 1289 at aged 56, Conrad died and was buried in Speyer Cathedral. He succeeded by his elder son, Conrad IV. Stats and equipment Trivia *His real name was Duke Conrad FitzCountess (son of Countess); his mother was Isabella, Countess of Angoulême. *In the game, he was the youngest ruler (aged 24 in reality as of 1257) other was King Přemysl Otakar II (aged 33 in reality as of 1257) of the Kingdom of Bohemia. His appearance however appear to be older than other monarchs. *During Conrad's life, he was mostly known as, Conrad Artusmeile (French: Serré-blindé). In English, Conrad Tight-armored, because Conrad was appearance of his armor, tight and appearing like he was chubby in the legs. *Conrad Plantagenet was had disorders when he was five years old. *He is also related to his second nephew Count Hugues XII de Lusignan which both Hugues as Count of La Marche and Conrad as Count of Angouleme. After Hugues XII's died during the crusade in 1270, Conrad was inherited the County of La Marche from 1270 to his death in 1289. *His 1259's assassination attempt on Emperor Conrad III was seriously wounded that the wounds that never recovered. *After thirty-five years on the Imperial throne after being the first French-born German Plantagenet/Lusignan that ruled HRE. Conrad III died on 20 April 1289 aged 56 in Nürnberg after effects of a stroke. He is succeeded by his son, also named Conrad. Category:Monarchs Category:Rulers Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:House of Plantagenet Category:House of Lusignan Category:Roman Catholic